


Regrets In the Morning

by silversky27



Series: SouHaru Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, SouHaru Week, Sousuke does his best, first time drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cute” Haru said suddenly, causing Sousuke to immediately stop talking.</p>
<p>Also known as: Don't get drunk and smooch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For SouHaru Week  
> Theme: Firsts

To be quite honest, Haru wasn’t really sure what was going on. Yeah, Nagisa had procured alcohol from somewhere to celebrate the third year’s graduation from both Iwatobi and Samezuka, but he wasn’t sure where anyone else was. He had sat up from his slumped over position at the table to find that everyone was gone. He stood up and stumbled into his living room, wondering why the room was swaying so much before spotting Sousuke sitting on his couch, loosely holding a beer and watching the television. He would know where everyone was.

            “Oi. Where is everyone?” Haru said suddenly, causing Sousuke to jump slightly.

            “What do you mean? And how much did you drink? You’re gonna fall down any second.” Sousuke said and Haru frowned. He wasn’t that drunk. He just didn’t know where anyone was. Sousuke sighed at the frown. “Ryugazaki took Nagisa home like two hours ago, and Rin dragged Makoto upstairs about half an hour ago.” Haru frowned again, before falling over onto his couch, and incidentally, into Sousuke’s lap.

            “Not that drunk.” Haru mumbled, looking up at Sousuke from his new position.

            “Yes, you are. You’re such a lightweight.” Sousuke teased. Haru noticed that Sousuke’s face was a lot gentler. Maybe it was the alcohol. His drunk mind suddenly caught up to what Sousuke had said.

            “I dunno” he huffed. “Never drank before.”

            “Really? That surprises me considering who our supplier was tonight.” Sousuke continued, but honestly, Haru had stopped paying attention when he realized another interesting development. He realized that he was still in Sousuke’s lap, and Sousuke hadn’t thrown him off yet. He studied Sousuke’s face as he continued to talk, the alcohol having made his tongue loose. He hadn’t really thought about it before, considering most of their interactions had been rather hostile to each other, but Sousuke was rather attractive.

            “You’re cute” Haru said suddenly, causing Sousuke to immediately stop talking.

            “W-What? You must be really drunk.” Sousuke raised an eyebrow, and Haru smirked at the slight blush that Sousuke hadn’t managed to hide.

            “No, I really think that. Didn’t really notice before. Got a nice face.” Haru reached up and touched Sousuke’s cheek. He felt Sousuke’s face heat up under his palm and felt an intense pleasure warm his chest. Sousuke bit his lip as he looked down at Haru, his eyes searching Haru’s face for… something.

            “Can… Can I…” Sousuke was hesitating, and Haru felt impatience well up. He moved his other arm to latch around Sousuke’s neck, pulling him down to meet his lips to Sousuke’s.

            Sousuke made a small noise, pressing back instantly. Haru smiled into the kiss before leaning back slightly, keeping his forehead pressed to the other man’s, expecting Sousuke to lean back into the kiss. Sousuke’s opened his eyes slightly staring into Haru’s before pulling back entirely, causing Haru to frown slightly.

            “Why did you stop?” Haru said, tugging on Sousuke’s neck again. However, this time Sousuke resisted.

            “You’re drunk, and I shouldn’t do this.” Sousuke muttered.  

            “That was my first kiss, and you’re stuck on little details.” Haru huffed, letting go of Sousuke’s neck, and instead curling into Sousuke’s stomach. Sousuke made almost a pained noise at Haru’s comment. “It’s okay.” Haru murmured against Sousuke’s shirt, suddenly feeling tired as hell.

            “Please don’t regret this in the morning.” Sousuke said, before shifting to that they were laying on the couch with Haru curled into his chest.

            “I won’t.” Haru sighed, feeling himself slip away to the feeling of Sousuke’s fingers carding through his hair.

 

 

 

 

            True to his word, Haru didn’t regret their kiss. The hangover on the other hand, that he could do without.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
